kanariakafanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Reasons: Part 1: The Sacred Jewel: Chapter 2
Back to Menu Section heading “Akuryu,” Arthur shook his head, “Where were you the past ten years?” “Doing…stuff…” She glanced at his annoyed face, “Stuff that’s none of your business.” “Ehh…” Arthur cleared his throat, “Anyway, do you have an alibi? One to three on Saturday the fifteenth.” “Yup,” she pulled out her wallet with a receipt, “I was shopping at Shikon no Tama from twelve thirty to ehhh… two fifty-ish.” “Wait, wanker.” Arthur glared at her, “Why are you shopping so late?” “I couldn’t sleep, and my friend, Kita Sayuri decided to drag me with her, there was a… huge sale or special product or whatever, and she really wanted to go, so, I couldn’t sleep anyway to I just decided to tag along.” Arthur still looked skeptical. Arukyu sighed, “Go on the Shikon no Tama website, call Kita… Or I could bring in all the crap I bought.” She shook her handcuffs, “I can’t write well with these…” Akuryu reached down to her boot and pulled out a pen before scribbling a phone number on a small slip of paper. “Kita’s number.” After having a staring contest for a minute, Arthur shuffled his files and put them back in his folder. “I’ll have Lovino and Feliciano check your alibi, in the meantime, stay here.” "So Arthur, who's the chica?" Antonio asked curiously as he stirred his coffee Arthur sighed and set down his tea, "She's a girl I met when I was younger, Akuryu Jaakuna." "She's a pretty bella!" Feliciano smiled sipping his drink, "But Lovi said-a she was the murderer." "Stop-a calling me that fratello!" Lovino fumed, nearly dropping his coffee, "But-a she did say she was a'' murderer." "She has an alibi though," Arthur dug through his files and pulled out a receipt, "It's stamped at two fifty, and the store is very far away from the crime scene. Her shopping buddy, Kita Sayuri, was her witness; she said that they were shopping from twelve thirty to two forty. There is no sign of motive, and we searched her apartment she has no guns or gunpowder residue anywhere." "But zhen how does she know the victim?" Gilbert and Francis walked in and started making their own coffees. "Who knows?" Arthur leaned back, and thought for a while."Why don't we ask her? Gilbert, Francis, is the victim Kikyo Miko like she says?" They nodded, "DNA shows a sure match." "Okay then, Feliciano and Lovino should find the victim's family and friends." Arthur turned to leave "Wait!' Feliciano called, "We already know she has a sister, but her other family members have already died of natural causes, and she has an ex-boyfriend who is dating somebody else now." Antonio nodded, "Okay then, go interview them." "Well." Lovino shuffled some papers, "Kaede Miko, Inuyasha Higurashi and Kagome Higurashi. But it might take a while to get their addresses." "I already know them though," They all turned to the doorway; guess who was standing there without handcuffs? "Mrs. Jaakuna?! How did you escape?!" "Easy," she pulled out a key, "Too easy, but anyway, Kaede and Kikyo lived together in the Sengoku Jidai condos, so do Inuyasha and Kagome, but in different rooms, since Inuyasha and Kagome are married and such." They stared at her; Akuryu shifted on her feet, “Why are you guys staring at me like that?” Arthur shook his head and glared at her, “Get back in the interrogation room, ''now.” “Nah, it’s so boring in there,” Her eyes brightened, “I know! I can help you solve the case! That should keep me occupied for a while.” “No!” Arthur hissed, “You’re a suspect!” “Aw, Arthur, why don’t you let the chica join us?” Antonio grinned, “She seems nice!” “You think everyone seems nice!” Arthur argued The Spaniard laughed, “True enough.” “Lovino, Feliciano, help me.” Arthur begged “But I like the bella!” Feliciano complained “She seems okay.” Lovino muttered “Gilbert, Francis, please…?” Arthur pleaded “Ohonhonhon, she’s sexy, so I like ‘er.” Francis smiled “Kesesesese, I like her too.” Gilbert winked at her Akuryu rolled her eyes but still managed to smirk at the very annoyed Englishman, “Well, I’m on the case by popular demand.” Category:The Five Reasons